Tepid Water
by Minxy'kitten
Summary: Donut from red vs blue gets lost over to blue base , and angry about what grif had said made him confused with himself . And in that confution tryed to figur him self out and in doing so . BOW CHICKA BOW WO!


**Tepid water **

**Url. I dont own red vs blue the wrights belong to rooster teeth. And halo belongs to... well i dont know who but its not me .And the charecters are descibed as iv seen in the in devenart .And im not good at spelling so forgive me.**

It was a cool summer night in vallhalla .And donut was swimming in the dark . Little did he no he was swimming out to far and he swam to the other side , where there was a small cave that lead straight to blue base.

" This water is soo nice " Said The flamboint blond .As he swam he slamed in to a rock.

" Ow who puut this rock here ! I think i broke a nail " He stared hedding for shore , when he noticed nothing looked normal even though he could only make out the shore and thick shadows .

"Where am I ?"Donut look around trying to make out shapes.

" Oh theres the base." Donut said with his happy voice. But what he saw was the cave , and the lights of blue base. As he walked closer he noticed that it was farther away then it should.

" This is odd , Sarg always tell Grif and Simons to change the lights whenever there too dim."

Slame. Dount triped and fell over a small rock, skinning his nee, Then the flampoint blonds eye begun to tear up and over flo with salty water.

" Ow ow ow ow ow ow !" Donut yelled .

Back at blue base.

" Did you guys here that noise ?" Sister said wile brushing out the nots in her hair after have sex with tucker six time in 2 hours.

" Yes maybe it was a herewolf?" Caboose said his big emraled blue eyes now wide .

" Caboose I think you mean where wolf?"Tucker said as he fed Jr some blood from a bag.

" No , because a wherewolf would be some where we didnt know where was , but we know its here its a here wolf." Caboose continued in the back round .

" Church are you hearing any of this?" Tucker said as Jr fell asleep on his lap.

" Theres a differance between not Caring and not listening, I tend to think i walk that line every day of my life."

"So you whernt listing to caboose."

" Nope but I say we send some one out to check it out , I vote caboose."

" I second that ."

"Caboose."

"Present ." Caboose shoted holding up his little robot cat he had bin fiddling with since Christmas( Present from shela)

"No caboose say I" Chuch said in a pissed off tone.

"You, I mean me !" Caboose said half confused

'CABOOSE."

"Church" caboose said in a scared tone

"Just say I. "

"Oh... my right eye or my left eye ?" Caboose said his bright blue eyes stared to wonder.

"Ah, he votes yes " Church grunted

" i would also like it noted i was present .What do i win ?" Caboose asked in a hope full tone.

" You get a special mition." Tucker finnaly chimed in .

"You get to patrole outside and see what that noise was ."Church said

" I dont know its dark out there. " Caboose said with slight negitivity .

" Caboose you have heat seeking , we dont have that in our helmets" Tucker said with dismay

" Yay !" Caboose yelled

Back too donut.

"This hurts so much. " The sobbing blond said

"Why did that happen , im wearing my light red trunks? Oh god it hurts so much !" The blond said

"Privat Bisckut is that you ?"Caboose said looking odd with a sparten helmet on and light blue pjs with clouds on them .

"Nya." The robot cat said then jumped out of cabooses arm and whent to Donut.

" " C-caboose , why are you at red base ."

"This is blue base."Caboose said with a confused look under his helmet.

"Can you stand private Micmuffen?"Caboose said in concern.

"Ow !No i cant , can you carry me caboose?"

"Yes , I will help you privat bagle." Caboose said with a smile.

The cat was set on record and was getting every thing.

" Your a good frenimie Caboose." Donut said

Donut looked up at Caboose with the sparetent helmet on he look like a hero in one of Donuts fairy tails . As he thought that a blush when over his face, when he thought

" Im not gay , even though caboose is sweet . But I'll stick to what I no . Fuck you Grif my armor is lightish red not pink you fucking bitch."

His thoughts gave hime a smile.

Caboose opened the door to the base.

"Im home !" Caboose chimed

"Why do you have donut ?" Sister asked as she looked them over and dirty thoughts crossed her mind but onlky uttered the frase.

"Kinkey."

Then a small smile crepted across Tuckers face

" Bow chika bow wo !"

" Can Micmuffen stay here he's hurt." Caboose said in a scared tone

"Ill get doc." sister said as her small dark blue and light blue nee high night gown swaded as she walked .

Tucker then watches her leave the room .

"Caboose put him down." Church barked .

"Okay,"Caboose gently set him down on the blue sofa that donut pick out .( He disined both basesto be cozzy and funkshinall)

"Thanks for disining our base donut "Tex said leaving every one in shock.

" And tell your sargent thanks for building me a human body." Shela said looking caboose because he pleeted with sarg to make her a body. Wile simons help and grif watch them install the lady parts..

"I will, and thank you tex my team mate dont like ours , well sarg loves all the red shades but asite from sarg the other hate it ."


End file.
